Sparkly
by epicatalyst
Summary: ...It was instances like these that he treasured. Moments filled with peaceful silences and fond thoughts, dominated by an unconscious promise between the two vampires...ShiMa...
1. Sparkly

**Moshi moshi minna!!! Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu (Happy New Year)!!!! I'm a 'lil late, but better late than never, right? **

**Anyways, this is just a (very) short oneshot for New Years. ShiMa of course. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sparkly**

"Kira…"

Blooms of light showered the sky, illuminating the dark, midnight sky. Red, white, green, blue, yellow…

A sideways peek.

In her face, the slightest hint of a smile ghosted on her lips, and her bright, azure eyes reflected the fireworks beautifully.

He knew that she was infatuated with sparkly things. More than her obsession for cute or shiny things. Once, he had pondered the differences between sparkly and shiny. Shiki even bothered enough to ask her aloud.

Yet she just smiled one of her rare, secretive smiles and held his hand in her warm ones.

Another set of fireworks paraded the night.

"They're beautiful…" she muttered, unconsciously shifting closer to the chestnut haired boy.

His eyes never left her small figure, and he settled for draping an arm around her shoulders.

_Not as beautiful as you_, he thought, sighing contentedly.

It was instances like these that he treasured.

Moments filled with peaceful silences and fond thoughts, dominated by an unconscious promise between the two vampires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-§ħΐмå-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A light breeze stirred the air in the meadow.

Two figures were hidden in the shade of an oak tree, their pale faces dimly lit by the bright light of a full moon.

A burst of color illuminated the sky, followed quickly by a second and third- an introduction.

The stars dominated the midnight canvas briefly before the fireworks were shot into the sky continuously.

A contented sigh emitted from the bigger of the two figures, his embrace tightening around the blonde in his arms. A quiet purr responded, and the female nestled deeper into his chest.

"Happy New Year, Rima…" he breathed in her ear, his voice barely audible.

The honey-blonde aristocrat placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Love you too, Shiki." Her words lingered in the silence, warm and true.

Shiki rested his chin on her head, his lips curving slightly into a smile.

It was precious moments like this that he treasured the most.

**Well, I thought I might as well play a little with writing styles so I can personalize and create my own...I'm not sure how that turned out much. **

**REVIEW!!! Or else. **

**Happy '09 everyone!!**

**Aikoi, **

**Reesey**

**P.S.**

**Got a new penname. Awesome isn't it? **


	2. Not As Sparkly

Geez, these are so short...Oh well, don't kill me!!! Well, not as short as they are _random_. It took me like, 5 minutes to write this, and most of it was spent on the -.-.-.-.-.-.-§ħΐмå-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Sad isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own VK. If I did, Shiki and Rima would get together already, and I'd have found someone better to do the animations for the anime. Seriously. They look freaking weird in the anime. The manga is waaaaay better.

-

-

-

-

-

**Not As Sparkly**

Fingers glide on the smooth surface of silver and gold, of expensive gems.

A small smile.

The azure orbed vampiress continued to examine her collection of jewelry, ranging from the midnight onyx to dazzling white diamond.

Arms wrap around the female as she continues to admire her toys.

"What are you thinking?" his words interrupt the silence, soft and enigmatic.

Rima closes the humongous jewelry box and returns the embrace.

"Nothing of much interest."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-§ħΐмå-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the couple stroll in town, a bright flash catches Rima's eye.

Naturally, people stared as the two walked hand-in-hand, halting in their tracks.

Neither noticed.

"Hmm…" Shiki couldn't help the slight grin that lit his features as he allowed himself to be tugged into a small jewelry store.

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-§ħΐмå-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

"Which one do you want, love?"

Shiki's chin rested on the strawberry-blonde's head as she examined the small array of jewels.

The conflict inside her showed clearly in her azure eyes.

Yes, this must be a hard decision for her, since these are shinier than the usual. More _sparkly_.

Shiki's grin grew wider at the thought.

_But not as sparkly as her eyes_.

-

-

-

-

-

Yeah. Like I said, don't kill me. Please. I'm working on AMUtO stuff right now (I reccommend that people read Shugo Chara! !!!! I even got my brother hooked! But he doesn't like Ikuto for some crappy reason...But then again, my lil bro isn't a girl...)

BUT, more than that, REVIEW! Seriously people, review! And sorry for not updating my other stories. I have a crappy project- wait, no make that two- due. THEN, I'm like, being kicked off the computer constantly, 'cuz I lost my freaking phone, then some bitch stole it, and I used to have an LG Shine (my dad wanted to get me one of the touch screen onez, but I have a thing against touch screens, and I like slidey phonez!!! They're so much funz!!!!!), but now I'm stuck with a crappy Nokia! That doesn't have a freaking camera OR flip/slide!!!!! What the HELL IS WRONG WITH DIS WORLDZ?!

Yeah. Reesey's being overly dramatic, she knoz, but she's just realy pissed.

~Reesey


End file.
